We're All Happy Anyway
by StrongerThanISeem
Summary: There's always a reason to be happy, even if it seems like its for the wrong reason. Hiro/Suguru, conversation-only. Slash. A little something for moonmaidenoftime. Enjoy.


**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"There's always a reason to be happy, you know."

"Yes, well, this doesn't seem like the time to be bringing it up, now does it?"

"We—oof, have to talk about this sometime."

"Can't we forget this ever happened?"

"Not a chance. We are _going_ to discuss this."

"Why can't it be later, say, when we aren't on a maniacal limo ride, escaping like convicts?"

"You were the one to first start this!"

"I was, IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING HOLY, SLOW DOWN—not!"

"I think randomly kissing me out of nowhere counts as starting this."

"First off, it wasn't out of nowhere. You were flirting with me, and you know it, smartass. Second, I heard absolutely no complaints from you, and finally--"

"Hold up, why are you using that tone? Yes, I had no qualms about making out with you. What I do have a problem with was you pushing away from me, looking like I punched you in the face, and then bolting out of the room."

"Look, can we, umph, not talk about this?! At least until we're at the hotel, away from screaming mobs of girls!"

"Fine, but don't think you can worm your way out of this, Hiro."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What an amazing rush!"

"Oh, my stomach…"

"Sakano-san, buck up! Live a little! Be spon-tan-you-us!"

"I've had enough life-threatening spontaneity with you, K-san, if you don't mind."

Click.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"That's enough, K-san, if you don't mind."

"Anything for cute little Fujisaki!"

"Oh Kami, will you stop calling me that?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"I swear...that laugh gets creepier every time."

"Nakano-san, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Click.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Alright! Let us get into our rooms for the night."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"…"

Step.

Step.

Step.

"…"

Step.

Whimper.

"The silence! Oh, the band is ruined! Hiroshi-san and Fujisaki-kun don't get along without Shuichi! We'll never work together again, UWAAAAAHHHH! My career is ruined!"

"Sakano-san! Calm down, calm down, please!"

"Well, at least there are no windows around. Let's just leave him at it. I want to get inside and sleep."

"Hiro! We're talking first. I'm going to go drop Sakano-san—NO SAKANO! No strangling yourself with your tie!! Ahh, we'll talk after I get him to his room with K-san."

"Whatever."

Slam.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I see Sakano-san has passed out again."

"K-san, can you just take him inside? I need to get back to my room an—"

"Wait a minute, little Fujisaki, you and I need a chat."

"Uhh, alright then."

"Take a seat."

"So…"

"So, tell me why you and Nakano-san disappeared from the signing when we didn't even have Shuichi to save us, and minutes later, he runs out into the room tousled like a frightened yet horny teenager?"

"Did…did you have to phrase it like that?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just, even I'm not sure what was going on. There's something we need to discuss before I can tell you."

"Are you refusing to answer the question?"

"Will you shoot me if I said yes?"

"Probably."

"Then, uhh, no. No I'm not…?"

"Very good. Now tell me."

"I just…I may have done something completely stupid with Hiro, but in my defense he overreacted, and before we could talk about it, he was in the main room, and then fan girls started chasing him, and we were forced onto the limo ride from hell."

"Oh is that it?"

"I—"

"Well, seeing as you two are having a lovers' spat—"

"Wait, _what_—? "

"—you'll have to work this out tonight. We leave for the rest of the tour tomorrow!"

"I can't believe I'm about to day this, but this would be _so_ much easier with Shuichi here…"

"I recommend hand-cuffs to spice up the make-up sex."

"_What in the world does that mean_—ohhh. Hey. That could actually work."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Stupid Shuichi and abandoning us for Mr. Novelist—'ooh, look at me, I write trashy romance, let's go on tour and steal the lead singer away!' God, why did—"

"I'm sure that you're aware that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity."

"Fujisaki! Kami, don't give me a heart-attack."

"We certainly don't want that."

"…"

"…"

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"We're going to have a talk, remember?"

"You can leave your shirt on!"

"Honestly, Hiro, it's as if you've never seen anyone half-naked."

"No, just no. Don't you dare come near me"

"Oh come on—"

"No, you just wait a minute! I don't want to talk about this, but if we had to, I'd rather talk about it. Not be sexually assaulted by someone far younger than me!"

"Only by three years! And I would never assault you!"

"It doesn't matter. I wouldn't go for you anyway."

"…"

"…"

"You know…that was highly unnecessary. Really."

"Crap, no, don't cry."

"What do you expect, you asshole! _You_ kissed _me!_ I don't know if you've noticed, but yes, I do flirt. A lot. However, only with you, and only because this godforsaken band has been touring this godforsaken globe on this stupid publicity tour, and I've spent almost every minute with you."

"Fujisaki…"

"And I figure you like me too after you kissed me, especially when you dragged me out of that room with no warning. Pulling away like I disgusted you just hurt. Break my heart, why don't you."

"Look, Fujisaki…I don't like you. I was cooped up in that stupid tour bus with you three, and I'll be damned if you didn't look feminine. I…I only like girls. I only still like Ayaka."

"Hiro. _You_ dumped Ayaka. I've seen you stare at Shuichi like he was the love of your life. I've caught you ogling a guy's ass. Heck, I've even noticed the way you look at me sometimes. But then again, I'm fooling myself. I'm just a stupid musically inclined high school kid to you. Even if you did like men you'd go for Shuichi, am I right?"

"…"

"Crap, this day seemed so normal too."

"Fujisaki, for the sake of the band, we should still be—"

"Don't you dare say 'friends.' We were never friends to begin with. I suppose I've always sort of thought of you as more."

"Fuj—"

"Just…remember that there's always a reason to be happy."

"Wha—"

"I'll go sleep in K-san's room tonight, seeing as you're still uncomfortable with me and stubborn on lying to yourself. Goodnight, Nakano-san."

SLAM.

"Why does that boy insist on interrupting me?!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Sakano-san. K-san."

"Oh, Fujisaki-kun, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Do not mind the boy, Sakano, he is having a tiff with Nakano-san. But honestly, the hand-cuffs didn't work? They always work!"

"K-san, I didn't use hand-cuffs. We don't even have hand-cuffs, for that matter. But that's beside the point."

"I could've sworn we had some—"

"What is the matter between you and Hiroshi-san, Fujisaki-kun?"

"…he kissed me."

"Ohh, dear."

"That's not all!"

"Whoa, simmer down, hot-shot."

"I can't! Not when he tells me, and I quote, that 'I look so fucking sexy.' And the things he does with his tongue! He didn't have to pull away, but he did. When I looked into his eyes, it seemed as if he thought _I_ was the one who started the kiss."

"That explains the look when he came back into the main room."

Sniff.

"Please don't cry, Fujisaki-kun!"

"Yesterday, I was fine with sleeping above his cot, and joking with him in the way I do. Being my own version of 'Shuichi.' Today, I can't even look at him. He loved Ayaka. He loved Shuichi. But the moment he takes action with the one person who had a crush on him since the first time they met…I thought Hiro was supposed to be the nice one."

"…I believe you should go take a shower, or a walk, and clear your little genius head."

Shudder.

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"This is _soooo_ not going to end well."

"Give it time, Sakano. He's still a teenage boy who, by my guess, hasn't ever really had a true relationship."

"And Hiroshi-san?"

"Fujisaki is right. Hiroshi has loved Ayaka, and even Shuichi. He's growing into his own person, especially through this band. Becoming lead guitarist and being thrust from his small world into the music industry has had its toll on him, but he has been strong enough to deal with it so far. The only thing he hasn't come to terms with is the sixteen year old keyboardist who is too much like his cousin for his own good. Fujisaki is something Nakano-san never really expected, especially since he found himself attracted to him. Give them time to work out their issues with each other and the band will be fine. Especially when Shuichi comes back from Eiri's novel tour and forces them to be in each others' company."

"…"

"…what?"

"K-san, are we all going to die?"

"What in the world sparked that answer?"

"That was probably the deepest thing you've ever said. It's even stranger that you haven't used your guns since last night."

"…that can easily change, Sakano." Click.

"F-Forget I said an-anything."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Fujisaki! Fujisaki! Suguru, wait up, will you?!"

"Nakano-san, please let me be for the moment. I figured you'd be the last one to want to see me."

"I'll stay out of your hair, but you have to answer me something."

"No thank you."

"Humor me. It's the least you could do."

"The least I could do is walk away and never bring up the kiss again. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Well, yes. A part of me still kind of does want that. I want to put this behind me and never look back at it."

"…"

"Whoa, don't just walk away yet!"

"Why not, huh?"

"I just want to know…why do you keep saying that?"

"Please be more specific, if your brain can handle it."

"Alright, geez. That thing you said in the limo and the room…that there's always a reason to be happy."

"Well…there is."

"I figured that. But honestly, you of all people don't seem the type to believe in it."

"Wait, what type do I seem like?"

"The…anti-social brooding deep type who is respectful and doesn't give a damn and just…arghh, does this make any sense?"

"Sadly, it does."

"Okay, what's with that tone, now?"

"…do I honestly seem like that?"

"Honestly? Yes."

"Well, what a day this is turning out to be."

"What?"

"Hiro, I hate people. I hate loudness and being hyper and being colorful all of the time. I strongly dislike Shuichi and almost everything he does. I hate the chaos and drama this band brings. But I can tolerate certain peers of mine. I do have a life outside of music, albeit a small one. I've had friends. And despite the glare, and the fact that I hate becoming like Tohma, I'm an optimistic person."

"Suguru, I'm sorry."

"No, now that I'm done crying over it, it's okay. We'll continue the tour like nothing happened, and Shuichi can come back, and I can be safe in the background again. So, if you excuse me, I'm going to go pack. We leave in an hour."

"Okay. Hey, wait, you didn't answer the question."

Sigh.

"I believe that there are many reasons to be happy, especially for people who deserve it. Like you."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Nakano-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't hate being gay, or at the very least, bi. You also don't hate Fujisaki."

"I never said I did."

"Then do something."

"And do what? Sweep him off of his feet? It's just a crush. He's a teenager. He probably doesn't like me any more, especially after I left him."

"You were a teenager not that long ago, too. And on that subject, why did you overreact?"

"K-san, I don't want to talk about—"

Click.

"Okay, okay, don't shoot."

"Then start yapping."

"I've wanted him for a while. He's so passionate about music, and down to earth, and when he's by himself, he's adorable. When I make him laugh, he lights up. I knew he liked me. I was just going to keep admiring him from a distance, and hope he did the same. Especially since, if we were to get in a relationship, you'd exploit us like there was no tomorrow."

"I would do no such thing!"

"…"

"Oh, who am I kidding? Two gay band members hooking up equals big bucks."

"Exactly. There were too many risks. But he was flirting with me with all of those people there, and everything I said had him licking his lips, and I just couldn't help it anymore. I had to kiss him. I realized the dangers of doing something like that in the middle of it. I shouldn't have been so negative, but now he's the one who is being stubborn."

"What if I were to say that I wouldn't sell you to the press?"

"But you would."

"How about, no sexual pictures?"

"Why are we even talking about this? I just told you, he's being as stubborn as a mule, and I screwed up, and it's never going to happen between us."

"So you're going to deny your happiness?"

"What makes you so sure Suguru is what would make me happy?"

"He's done it already, hasn't he? During the tour, you've both said how much fun you've had with each other. Doing what you've always wanted by accepting him in a relationship will just be another step that won't be hard to take."

"…you're actually right."

"Of course I am. Behind these golden locks is the brain of a genius!"

"Sure. Now if you don't mind, I need to go talk to Suguru."

"Go on, Prince Charming, woo him."

"Well, I'll try."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Nakano-san, you have a key."

"I know, I know, I just thought knocking would be more appropriate."

"Appropriate? You should have already been packed. We leave in ten minutes."

"Suguru?"

"What?"

"I've been going over this in my head ever since yesterday…"

"Nakano-san, we talked about this. We're dropping it, remember?"

"Could you call me Hiro again?"

"Pardon me?!"

"Yeah, that can wait. I just wanted to tell you something really important that I probably should have told you before the kiss."

"I'm waiting."

"I have a lot of reasons to be happy, but one of the reasons that I've been happy the past few months doesn't realize that he's that reason for a whole other reason."

"I'm confused."

"Heh, so am I. No, wait, umm…"

"Nakano-san…"

"Hiro."

"Fine, Hiro. Is there a point?"

"There is."

"Well?"

"Just…let me think…"

"Can we drop it until later? I haven't eaten yet and my sheet music is all over the bed an I'd rather not have to do it on the bus since—MMPH! Mmmpphhh…mmm…mmmmm."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What…ahem, _what_?"

Chuckle.

"Suguru, will you be my reason?"

"Hiro…I…mmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes. I can't promise you anything. This is new to me. But I really want to try my best."

"I know."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Fujisaki, Nakano-san, you're late! Why aren't you on the bus…? Oh…_hello._ Mwuahahah."

Click.

Snap.

"K-SAN! YOU SAID NO SEXUAL PHOTOGRAPHS!"

"You never agreed!"

SLAM.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So it seems like the two made up…in more ways than one."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Now we don't have to break up and disappoint the president and—"

"Sakano."

"Hmm?"

"Just let it go. The two of them have found happiness in each other."

"They did, didn't they?"

"Ahhh, it seems as nothing could go wrong!"

"K-san? Aren't we forgetting something?"

"There couldn't possibly be anything that my brilliant mind has forgotten."

"What will happen once Shuichi-kun returns with Eiri?"

"...oh."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's not tell him. See if he can figure it out."

"…"

"Yeah, he never will."

"I'm just going to hope for the best."

"With Bad Luck, and the romance in the air, what could go wrong? We're all happy anyway."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_That was it. My very first complete story, ever. In my very first attempt at Hiro X Suguru. And I wanted to try something a little different, too: conversation-only. Question though: was it me, or did this seem to go to fast?_

_And I apologize for any out-of-character-ness. _

_Submit a review if you wish._

_I also want to give a shout-out to __**moonmaidenoftime.**__ Thank you so much for putting up with me through the messages and especially for dedicating that story to me. So, in theory, this was for you. I had you in mind. (Wait, no, with this story it almost sounds as if that was an insult.)_


End file.
